Tanjoubi Omodetou, Boku no Ame
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Entah kenapa, arus cinta ini membingungkan. Terlalu membingungkan kalau kau tanya aku/"Apa aku hanya sekadar pelarian baginya...?"/"Cinta itu bagiku ya... sepertimu. Seperti hujan."/"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"/"Apa?"/"Maukah kau menikahiku?"/Special for Yamamoto Takeshi birthday. Tanjoubi omodetou!


Tanjoubi Omodetou, Boku no Ame.

Warning! Romance gagal, GaJe, OOC, TYL!Version, kemungkinan typo, de el el.

Special for Yamamoto Takeshi birthday!

Pair: _Don't ask me, because I of curse write for _8086! (bahasa Inggris belepotan)

Don't like, don't read…

~~o00oo~~

**Italy, 24 04 20xx 04:56 A.M**

Iris keemasannya membuka perlahan. Ia mengubah posisinya yang semula tiduran menjadi duduk. Ia menguap kecil dan melirik kearah jam.

"Masih jam segini… yang lain masih belum bangun…"

Pemuda bernama Yamamoto Takeshi itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan tangannya. Dia tidak ingat lagi kejadian kemarin. Seingatnya ia baru kembali dari misi dan langsung tertidur—dengan pakaian yang masih bau darah, tentu saja.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi, akhirnya ia memutuskan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Barangkali bisa membuatnya segar.

Sesampainya di dapur, masih sepi dan ia hanya menemukan sebuah memo yang ditulis rapi.

_Maaf Yamamoto, yang lain masih menjalankan misi, yang lainnya pergi entah kemana. Kau sendirian tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku ada pertemuan. Mungkin jam 5 sore nanti baru kembali._

_Tsunayoshi._

Yamamoto menghela nafas. Tidak biasanya, mungkin terjadi masalah. Tapi Yamamoto tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Akhirnya ia mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya.

Yamamoto kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk merenung. Jujur, ia merasa agak sepi. Biasanya, begitu bangun di pagi hari ia sudah disapa oleh suara teriakan, ledakan, suara tonfa beradu dengan _trident_, dan tangisan, atau bahkan kombinasi diantara semuanya.

Hey, harusnya ia senang karena jarang-jarang ia mendapat kesunyian seperti ini karena biasanya pagi-pagi sudah ribut, tapi—hei. Ini Yamamoto, bukan Hibari. Yamamoto itu paling tidak bisa diam saja.

"Seandainya ada Haru, Kyoko, atau I-pin tidak apa-apa… jadi kan tidak perlu sesepi ini…" keluh Yamamoto. Bicara soal Haru, sudah 3 tahun Yamamoto dan Haru berpacaran, tapi karena Yamamoto sibuk dengan misi, mereka nyaris tak terlihat seperti pacaran.

Sebetulnya, Yamamoto agak sedih saat Tsuna berkata "Kapan kau akan menikah dengan Haru?" Yamamoto juga sebetulnya ingin, tapi Yamamoto terlalu takut untuk jujur. Ditambah lagi Yamamoto tau sebetulnya Haru masih sedikit menyimpan perasaan pada Tsuna. Yamamoto menghela napas berat dan ia seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Apa aku hanya sekadar pelarian baginya…"

KREEEK…

Yamamoto menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka. Ia melihat sosok berambut cokelat sebahu dan bermata cokelat sewarna musim semi.

"HAHI!? Yamamoto-_san_!? Kukira kau masih dalam misi."

"Ah, rupanya kau Haru."

Gadis itu—Haru menatap Yamamoto. Pakaiannya berantakan dengan bercak darah masih bersisa disana. Haru hanya diam menatap sosok yang selama 3 tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Akhirnya Yamamoto angkat bicara.

"Kukira semuanya pergi. Ternyata kau tidak ikut…" kata Yamamoto.

"Hahi, mana mungkin aku ikut! Tsuna-_san_ kan ke pertemuan, Bianchi-_san _dan Kyouko pergi belanja, I-pin sibuk dengan tugasnya, begitupula yang lain! Tapi kukira Yamamoto-_san _juga pergi… kukira bakal sepi." Cerocos Haru. Yamamoto menatapnya dan seketika tertawa kecil.

"A… apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada kok."

Haru kembali menatap Yamamoto. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan malah justru menambah pesona pemuda pecinta baseball itu.

'Uuukh! Apa yang aku pikirkan, siih!' batin Haru sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah, aku disuruh menyusul Kyoko. Gak apa-apa kalau kutinggal disini Yamamoto-_san_?" tanya Haru.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Pergilah." Kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Haru sedikit memerah melihat senyuman Yamamoto. Lalu berbalik pergi. Yamamoto diam dan menghela napas.

"Lagi-lagi dia tidak ingat…"

~~oo00oo~~

"Kyoko! Maaf telat!" Haru menghampiri Kyoko yang sedang duduk-duduk dikursi taman.

"Gak apa-apa, kok. Kita belanja sekarang yuk." Ajak Kyoko.

"Ayoo!"

**~Skip Time~**

"Hei, Haru. Menurutmu gantungan kunci ini bagus tidak?" tanya Kyoko sambil menunjukan gantungan kunci berbentuk bola baseball.

"Ah, bagus sekali! Tapi memang untuk siapa?" tanya Haru penasaran.

"Ini untuk Yamamoto-_kun_. Hari ini kan dia ulang tahun." Kata Kyoko.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Duuh, aku belikan apa ya?"

"Kamu gak ingat Haru? Padahal kau dan Yamamoto-_kun _pacaran…" kata Kyoko bingung.

"Eee… itu…"

Kyoko tersenyum lembut pada Haru. "Kau tidak perlu membelikannya hadiah. Asal kau jujur dengan perasaanmu padanya, itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia."

Haru menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu Kyoko?"

"Yamamoto-_kun _sebetulnya mengharapkanmu selama ini. Tapi dia mengira kau masih punya perasaan terhadap Tsu-_kun_, akhirnya dia diam saja…"

"Tapi itu kan tidak benar!"

"Kalau begitu, jujurlah padanya."

Haru terdiam, seakan menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"Pergilah, temui dia. Nanti aku dan yang lain akan mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Yamamoto-_kun_. Jadilah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya." Kata Kyoko sambil menepuk pundak Haru.

Haru menatap Kyoko, lalu mengangguk. Setelah pamit, Haru berlari menuju Vongola HeadQuarters, berharap Yamamoto masih disana.

Sayangnya, Tuhan sedang tak meliriknya. Ditengah jalan, hujan turun dengan deras.

"Aah! Hujan!" Hari menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan berlari secepat kilat. Tapi ditengah jalan, ia tersandung dan ia masuk ke kubangan air.

"Ukh… dingin…"

Haru menggigil kedinginan. Ditengah hujan begini sama sekali gak ada orang… Haru hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Mendadak ia merasa tetesan air berhenti mengenai dirinya. Haru mendongak dan mendapati Yamamoto sedang memayungi dirinya dengan payung hitam besar.

"Kalau kelamaan disini, kau bisa masuk angin. Ayo ikut pulang."

Haru menatap iris keemasan Yamamoto sesaat dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

~~VongolaHQ~~

Haru sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan sudah berada di ruang makan Vongola HQ—yang bisa terbilang sangat mewah itu. Ia mengaduk cangkirnya yang berisi cokelat panas.

"Hujannya deras sekali… pasti yang lain lama pulangnya." Kata Yamamoto sambil menaruh gelasnya dan duduk dihadapan Haru.

"Ya…"

Hening mengelilingi mereka. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan sama sekali.

"Hei, Haru. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Iya. Silahkan saja Yamamoto-_san_."

Hening kembali menyergap. Yamamoto tampak mengambil napas dan membuangnya pelan. Akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Apa itu cinta bagimu?"

Diam.

Hanya diam disekeliling mereka.

"A… apa maksudmu?"

"Ya… apa itu cinta bagimu?"

"A… apa harus kujawab?"

"Tentu."

Haru terdiam. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Yamamoto yang sebegini serius kecuali saat menjalankan misinya. Haru hanya melirik-lirik sana-sini berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Ehm… bagiku cinta itu ya… sepertimu. Seperti hujan…"

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Karena… saat menerpa tubuh kita terasa dingin, tapi bila kita menatapnya, hati kita terasa sangat. Bayangkan, hanya menatapnya. Sama seperti saat aku memperhatikanmu."

Semburat merah muncul diwajah Yamamoto melihat Haru tersenyum begitu manis. Disaat begini, Yamamoto malah salah tingkah.

"Nee… Yamamoto-_san_, bisakah kau mendekat?" pinta Haru malu-malu

Yamamoto menatap Haru dengan tatapan heran. Tapi akhirnya Yamamoto menghampiri Haru. Tanpa diperkirakan, Haru mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yamamoto dan berbisik.

"_Tanjoubi omodetou, boku no ame_…"

"Haru… kau… ingat?"

"A… aku diberitahu Kyoko, sih…"

Yamamoto menatap wajah Haru dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau ingat." Kata Yamamoto tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf ya Yamamoto-_san_, selama ini kau mengira aku masih punya rasa pada Tsuna-_san_, padahal gak begitu… sekarang aku lebih peduli pada Yamamoto-_san_." Kata Haru mempererat pelukannya.

Yamamoto menatap Haru lagi kemudian tersenyum. "Tak kusangka perasaanku dibalas."

"Begitu pula denganku…"

Yamamoto mendekap Haru kepelukannya makin dalam. Haru agak kaget dan malu, tapi disaat bersamaan, ia merasakan kehangatan dari sang hujan Vongola itu.

"Hei, Haru. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yamamoto sambil mengusap rambut cokelat Haru.

"Boleh. Tanyakan saja."

Yamamoto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Haru penuh keyakinan.

"Maukah kau menikahiku?"

~END~

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

APA INIIIIIIIIII!

Endingnya gantung banget! Huff… gile emang ane…

*lirik fic atas bawah* Gila! Cuma karena 3 kata "Yamamoto Takeshi birthday" di FB bisa banget bikin otak saya bergerak cepat! Dibandingin ficku yang lain… giliran ada niat ngetik malah gak ada ide…

Yosh, ini special untuk Yamamoto birthday dan hadiah ultah temenku (udah lewat 2 hari, woy!) Happy birthday Yamamoto! Rihan! Buat Yamamoto, semoga langgeng sama Haru, dan buat Rihan moga-moga SMP nanti dapet jodoh…

Okedeh, karena nih fic ngetiknya ngebut, maaf kalo feel-nya gak berasa… kebelet publish!

Reviewnya _minna_! *nari-nari kayak Lambo di episode 69*

LalaNur Aprilia

For Yamamoto Takeshi

And Rihan Ghazi


End file.
